


criminal

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, definitely horny hours beep beep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: By daytime, Aegis works an ordinary office job. By nighttime, he questions his leisure activities. Why does he keep going to the bar where this shady man works? Oneshot.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Kudos: 17





	criminal

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i listened to kpop in the afternoon and here we are LMAO

_ criminal  _

_ “So elegant, a criminal who destroys me _

_ Not okay, I try and shake my head _

_ Ooh but I’m only getting dragged in more deeply _

_ The moment I fall for you, is the end of my innocence” - Taemin - (“Criminal”) _

_ \-- _

The act of going to the bar should have been as innocent as anything else in Aegis’s rigid routine. He was a practical, disciplined man, always eager to keep to his strict schedule - get up, feed his cat, go to work, spend the rest of his idle time usually preparing for the next day or reading one of his old novels. His co-workers were more than accustomed to bar-hopping after long, tiring days, so shouldn’t it have been normal for him to join them, down a few beers, “lighten up a little”? 

The second night he went out, he swore it was his last; he didn’t think the nightlife suited him well. Then his breath got stuck in his throat as he noticed one of the bar workers wiping down a nearby table. Tall, greasy dark-hair, ripped jeans and a carelessly buttoned black polo. ‘The man looked like an ex-felon, but for some reason Aegis’s eyes wandered to how his jeans perfectly grabbed his full rear-end and his-

Beer almost erupted from Aegis’s throat. He was a good, Christian man. It was sinful of him to lust after a complete stranger, and one that looked like nothing but trouble. 

Why, then, did he keep coming back to this seedy bar, even after his co-workers decided to explore other places? By the end of the week, he was sitting at the back of the bar, nursing a beer and pretending to watch a soccer match on one of the TVs. 

The bar worker noticed as well, and he took a seat across from Aegis, flinging a dirty dishrag onto the middle of the table. “Name’s Vicious,” he introduced without any prompting. “Pretty boy all alone tonight?”

He rested his elbows against the table, and upon closer inspection Aegis noticed that both of Vicious’s arms were covered in tattoos. Definitely not the kind of person he usually hung around. There was a dragon with one beefy arm, a two-headed German Shepherd clearly inspired by Cerberus, a long line of rose thorns, a naked man with an... _ enhanced appendage _ . Whether it was disgust or curiosity, Aegis wasn’t sure (probably both), but his eyes lingered on that one the longest before responding. “Aegis. Your tattoos sure are colorful.” 

He was unprepared for Vicious to tilt his head back in a loud, roaring laugh, smacking the table as if he told the funniest joke in the world. “They sure are. Thought about getting a dick piercing too, but those fuckers are high maintenance. Hey, buy me a drink, will you?” 

“Absolutely not!” 

Aegis should’ve stopped coming after that night, or at the very least reported the soliciting to Vicious’s manager. Instead, he kept coming after work, resisting Vicious’s mooching until by the end of the second work week, he begrudgingly had a second beer on the table when the man began his nightly pestering. Eyebrow raised, Vicious put his nose up to the amber liquid and sniffed it before taking a long swig, belching afterwards. “You didn’t drug this with something, did ya, kid?”

“No,” Aegis said, rolling his eyes. “Just don’t expect it every night.”

“Right on. Will you warm my slippers when I come home, too?” 

Smirking, he took his usual spot, giving Aegis a long, amused look. Aegis couldn’t help but blush when he looked back, sensing primal desire and hunger in those eyes. This was a dangerous man, accustomed to getting whatever he wanted regardless of whom he hurt. There was a careless dominance about him in the way he sat, legs lazily lying against the edge of Aegis’s chair, as if he owned the place. 

It was none of Aegis’s business, and still the silver-haired man was curious about him. They really knew next to nothing about each other, other than their names and occupations. Perhaps tonight it was time to shake things up a little. Aegis sipped at his beer. “So, how long have you been working here?” he finally asked. 

Vicious shrugged. “Couple of years. Started working here after they let me out of the slammer. After eating crap for five years, the bar food here was the best I’d ever had.”

_ So he  _ was  _ an ex-felon. _ It was probably rude to press on further, but Aegis couldn’t help but ask. “What were you locked up for?”

He didn’t expect the man to smirk at him. “Bunch of things. Bunch of stupid things, mostly theft and shit. Warrant caught up to me after I crashed this car into a river, and I was lucky I got off as early as I did. Got this cool-ass scar across my stomach, though, ‘cause the car almost snapped my ass in two. I’ll show you sometime if you want.” 

“I’m not very interested.” 

The longer Aegis continued to go to the bar, the more conflicted he felt. It wasn’t important for him to go out at all. He only began going out with his co-workers because they goaded him into it, and now he was willingly going to this seedy bar every night. For what reason? The atmosphere? It was loud and dirty and played the same hard rock/heavy metal radio station every night. The food and drinks were good, sure, but Aegis had the income to go anywhere else with a much better selection. And Vicious…

He didn’t know why he began staying after hours, but there he was, wearing the gray hoodie he kept in his car. They were in the alley, and Vicious lit up a cigarette, a disgusting habit. He smirked at Aegis’s scowl. “Come on, buddy. I’ve been working hard all night. Don’t I deserve a break?” 

Aegis remained stony-faced. “You can treat yourself to other things.”

“Such as?”

“Shut up.” 

They were always harsh with each other. Aegis was relieved that the hood covered his face as he stripped Vicious of his belt and unzipped his jeans. He could feel the taller man buckle under his hands, and for the first time in weeks he felt like he was in control. Leaning into his ear, Aegis pulled down his pants as he whispered, “Show me the scar.” 

Grunting, Vicious pulled up his shirt to reveal a long zigzag across his stomach. It  _ did  _ look a little cool. He began kissing from the top left, trailing down a diagonal line until he pulled down the jeans first, then the briefs, and then he was faced with one of the biggest penises he’d ever seen. From his time in recreational sports and serving a brief stint in the military, he’d seen plenty of penises before, but he usually suppressed any sexual urge that came across him. Now he was as hungry as Vicious was, and he kissed the tip of the shaft. 

He was slow and methodical, like he was with his everyday office job. After a couple of minutes, he felt a sharp yank on the back of his hair and he glared up. Vicious looked pained. “Can you hurry it up, boy genius? It’s like you’ve never sucked a dick before.”

It was not his first time, but Aegis was loathe to admit that he was still pretty inexperienced. With one hand he massaged Vicious’s balls while he leaned his head forward, taking the tip first inside his mouth. It should have been immoral, disgusting. Sex should only have been performed for reproduction, not procreation, yet all he wanted was for Vicious’s grip on his hair to be tighter as he took more and more, until he could feel cock in the back of his throat. Above him, Vicious’s pants grew into moaning, until Aegis thought that half the town could hear them. Would that have been such a bad thing, though? 

He was getting hot, though. It was fall, but maybe the hoodie was a bad idea when he was getting hot and flustered. Grunting, Aegis shrugged it off halfway, Vicious helping him take the rest off. He was still hot, but he didn’t want to take his work shirt off, not in the street, so he just unbuttoned it halfway and let his chest breathe the open air.

He did not expect large, calloused hands to stroke against and pinch his nipples, causing him to let out a loud moan of his own. He wasn’t looking, but Aegis could imagine Vicious smirking up at him. “Shouldn’t let me have all the fun, eh? You really are soft.” 

They were locked in that position for a while, rocking back and forth, until Aegis could taste the precum. The louder Vicious’s moans grew, the harder he pawed at Aegis’s chest, until Aegis felt as if he was going to tear out his heart from right under him. It felt good and hot, and if Vicious tore him in half perhaps it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. At least then he’d feel something other than the monotony of his boring routine.

Neither man realized when it began raining, but Aegis felt his hair beginning to soak with water when Vicious finally climaxed in him, cum splattering all into his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He swallowed what was in his mouth and licked a little off his lips; Vicious gently stroked the rest of it off with his thumb and licked it off. “Shit, looks like it’s gonna pour hard. I’ll drive ya home,” he panted.

Aegis sighed. “I got a car.” 

“You can keep it parked here for tonight. C’mon, bet you haven’t ridden on a bike, either.”

After they both cleaned up, Vicious led him to a motorcycle and shoved a helmet into Aegis’s hands. It was stupid for him to lead a stranger to his home, but the beer and sex alleviated his nerves enough for him to go along with it. At least it was the weekend. Even tipsy, he would never bring a man home on a weekday. 

The view of the city was nice, too. His arms wrapped around Vicious’s waist, with Vicious’s leather jacket perched on his shoulders, Aegis felt a sharp contrast from the dirty, loud atmosphere of the bar and the slow, quiet atmosphere of the office. Riding across the highway, wind and rain blowing through his air, Aegis was content, excited, resisting the urge to press his cheek against Vicious’s warm backside. 

Soon they arrived at the apartment complex where Aegis lived, and the silver-haired man led them up to a nice condo on one of the higher floors. Aegis hung up the jacket on the coattrack as Vicious wandered in, kicking off his shoes, hands in his pockets. “Whoa. Nice place you got. Got any booze?” 

The audacity to ask after they’d spent half the night drinking. Aegis rolled his eyes. “I have some Sprite in the fridge and a couple of bottles of wine. Let me get some towels first and dry us off.”

Before he could reach the bathroom, he was slammed against the wall. Aegis barely caught his breath before Vicious’s mouth pressed against his. He could taste beer and cigarettes from the other’s tongue, and he moaned as the taller man’s hand slipped down over his rear. When they paused Aegis pressed his hands against the back for support, moaning again as Vicious breathed against his throat. “I can think of something much more fun to warm us up.” 

He should have said no, should have resisted, should have at least thought of resisting. If he allowed himself to the ultimate form of pleasure, the monotony of day to day life would be crushed. He’d begin craving more than one moment of leisure every few days. It wasn’t like he was in love, either; this was nothing more than hooking up, right? 

But it was all he had, and he responded by clawing against Vicious’s shirt.


End file.
